


【DMC5/ND】 Overheat（上）

by chaoszhangyi



Category: dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoszhangyi/pseuds/chaoszhangyi





	【DMC5/ND】 Overheat（上）

1、  
Nero终于把另一只脚也从泥潭里拔了出来，巨大的惯性之下他跌跌撞撞向前摔坐在地上，男孩撑起上身用力甩了甩思维迟缓的脑袋，汗湿的银发上沾染了几块尘土和泥浆，似乎想把黏糊糊的昏沉从身体里赶出去。身后那片流动着诡异色泽的泥沼就像一只不甘失手的猛兽般翻搅着，发出阵阵无计可施的低哮，最终只能缓缓沉入废墟地面早已破碎风化的地缝中失去踪影。“操……”他大口大口的吸着气，泥土的腥味夹杂着空气中的闷湿和烟尘一股脑儿被卷进他的肺里，加剧了他的烦躁与郁愤。无数闪亮的光斑在Nero的视界中跳跃闪烁，周遭的残垣断壁仿佛被套上了一层凹凸不平的透镜，一切都被曲折成怪诞的颜色和形状，Nero扶着太阳穴咬牙尝试了好几次，都没法协调好手脚驱使自己站立起来——它们根本不听使唤，平衡机能仿佛也从身体中消失了，男孩只能用力闭紧眼睛抵住前额，胸膛上下起伏着努力平息那股正在脑中肆虐的不适感。

那是一只卑鄙而又老套的恶魔，水银般波光粼粼的身体仿佛没有真正的形态，它潜藏在地面上静静等待猎物到来，不仔细观察你甚至可能将它误认成石质地板上镌刻的花纹。当它完全锁定它的受害者，恶魔阴笑着化为流光异彩的镜面，搅乱对方的内心，窥探他的灵魂与回忆。接着魔物就干起迷惑人心的老本行，在五彩斑斓的幻象世界中化身成年轻人心中几处最柔软的地方——卑劣之徒顺应Nero埋藏在心底深处的愿望，顶着虚伪的画皮倾吐他最想听到的话语，诱惑他丢弃所有的抗拒，一步一步踏入埋藏在美丽幻境之下无光与死亡的深渊。混乱的侵袭中Nero确实有那么几秒钟差点真被迷惑住了，要是五年前没准他真会就这样放弃思考沉溺进这片理想乡，可惜现在的Nero早已是个经历过风浪的战士，沉浮于混沌中的最后一丝理智拯救了他，他怒吼着暴起击碎眼前的幻化，得意的奸笑僵死在了恶魔像蛛网般龟裂破碎的脸上。可它并不甘心就此失败，泥团尖啸着构建新的姿态，Nero不得不拔出背后的佩剑——他被迫斩杀了很多他爱的“人”，对他小心翼翼捧在手心的月光施以暴力，尽管Nero心里很清楚这些都仅仅是魔物的化形，但那萦绕在耳畔的尖叫和哭嚎是那么真实，热乎乎的血液飞溅到男孩的脸颊上，刺穿青梅竹马的少女还有仰慕憧憬的长辈的胸膛绝对是这个世界上最糟糕的体验之一，Nero用充血的眼睛瞪着散落的玻璃破片，他感觉自己就像一个被逼践踏踩碎心爱的糖果的孩子，只能咬破嘴唇面对满地五彩缤纷的残渣把委屈的眼泪逼回去。

恶魔虽然已逃之夭夭，但它的幻术却仍旧阴魂不散。朦胧的混乱盘踞在他的头脑中，意识和记忆都开始变的断断续续，Nero没法清晰流畅的思考，他感觉自己的额头正在发烫——愈发扭曲的视线中，一个醒目的红色影子从高处落下，向他靠了过来。

2、  
灼热和头痛几乎让他睁不开眼睛，并不强烈的白昼阳光对此刻的Nero来说却格外难以承受，刺眼到发白的光线里那个男人快步走到自己面前，抓住他的胳膊把他拽了起来，“你还好吧，Nero？”那张熟悉的脸上现出几分不常见的担忧，水色的瞳孔在模糊黏着的视觉映像中异常醒目——男孩觉得有什么一直紧绷着的东西被倏地触动，断裂成碎末。他突然感到怒火中烧，喷薄而出的怒气如同滔天烈焰终于找到了宣泄口，吞没了他所剩无几的最后理性。

年轻人就像猛狞的野兽般扑向他的敌人，扑向故技重施的恶魔，愤怒的蛮力在他的肌肉中爆发，蛮横的力道使得恶魔的背部被狠狠撞击在残破的墙壁上，震的石渣与灰尘漱漱飘落。“咳……”男人吃痛出声，嘴唇翕动似乎想说什么，但Nero没有给他开口的机会，他一把扼住恶魔的颈项，用不加修饰的力道收紧每一根指头，把那些用来迷惑他的花言巧语碾碎在喉咙里。恶魔痛苦的神情和按在他手背上想将他推开的无力手指都取悦了Nero，让他产生些许报复性的快感。你喜欢这种耍弄人心的小花样是吗？嗯？承蒙款待，那就让我给你奉上回礼！Nero在心里恶毒地想，没注意自己其实狞笑着喊出了声，阴暗的情绪就像不断扩散的灰雾一般遮蔽了他的全部思维，叫嚣着还要更多。他注意到一柄眼熟的金属物件插在地面上，Nero把它拔了起来——哦，他从浑浊的意识中认出了这个，这是他惯用的剑，可它叫什么名字来着的……算了，管它的。年轻的猎人用右手把它举到从残旧天井漏下的阳光中端详，猩红的魔性充斥他的眼眸。

Nero无声地咧起嘴角，划出一个阴森的弧度，他猛然横转剑身，银白色的金属伴随着切裂肉体的声音没入恶魔的胸口，暗红的湿迹在衣料上迅速绽开，而声带受损的恶魔甚至没能发出一声完整的惨叫，Nero只能从那几个碎裂的音节和恶魔被苦痛扭曲的脸孔中品尝它的罪有应得。男孩残忍的大笑，露出森森犬齿，仇敌的苦难就如从天而降的甘露般缓解了他血液中沸腾的躁动，他的身体在嘶吼，渴求更多属于敌人的鲜血，唯有以眼还眼才能平息他胸中黑色的火焰。他恶意地缓慢扭转剑柄，在恐怖的撕裂声中一点一点绞碎了几根肋骨，被钳制的那具身体正因他所施加的折磨而颤抖。“还不打算现出原形？你还要装成他的样子多久，需要我帮帮你吗？”Nero愉快又不耐烦的笑道，目光伴随那些粘稠猩红的血浆从恶魔的嘴角涌出来，滴落到他青筋暴起的手背上，男孩反握手柄把剑身斜着向上切进受刑者的肺叶里，一直推到心脏的位置，Nero的笑容里只剩下漆黑而又纯粹的杀意。“尝尝这个……”他伏在幻象的耳边低声呓语，就如同最后的审判——强大的魔力在Nero的掌中凝结，他毫不犹豫的将推进机关一口气推到最大，机动剑内置的引擎被瞬间点燃，轰鸣的器械喷吐出炽热火焰，银色长剑在魔力与高热的双重强化下仿佛化为地狱锅釜中的滚烫烙铁，烧焦的肉体与蒸腾的血液发出骇人的嘶声。过于鲜明的痛苦几乎夺走了恶魔最后一点挣扎的力气，他垂下脑袋气若游丝；Nero眯起眼沉浸在复仇无与伦比的快感中，愤怒的潮水得以宣泄，意识与理智就像海底的礁石般缓缓浮出水面，年轻的猎人终于隐约察觉到哪里不太对劲。

3、  
……“它”的伪装为什么还没有解除？脑海中上浮的疑问让Nero浑身一颤，一股恶寒顺着脊背蔓延就如冰雪覆盖他的手脚，灼热激昂的情绪也随之冷却。年轻人终于开始从那种混沌迷醉的状态中解脱出来，可思维越是明晰，他的内心的慌张就越是浓烈。我在做什么？他，他是……

陷入迷茫的Nero松开剑刃后退了两步，死死盯住满是血污的双手发愣，一团墨色的阴影紧贴着地面飞快从他身后逼近，在他察觉的瞬间化作一只黑色巨兽咆哮着将男孩扑倒在地，尖锐的獠牙将Nero的右臂紧紧钳制住，却又意外的克制了力道没有咬碎他的骨头。Nero被液状的使魔仰面压制，黑豹致命的利爪就威吓般按压在他脆弱的喉管上，不能言语的魔兽用实际行动无声的告诫他不要轻举妄动。上下翻转的视线中，Nero迷迷糊糊看到一抹黑色的消瘦身影急匆匆跑近他刚才站立的地方——被穿刺的恶魔已经挣开束缚跪伏在地面上，黑发的男人蹲下搀扶住他；他喘息战栗的身躯被一小片暗红如镜的血池所包围，有点吃力的抬起头，恍惚中Nero与他四目相交——男人痛苦震颤的眼中写满了不甚明晰的伤痛与难以置信。

在意识完全沉入黑暗前的那一秒，Nero终于想起了恶魔的名字。

这次他真的搞砸了。

4、  
他再次找回自己的意识已经是好几天之后的事情了，Nero从硬邦邦的床板上睁开眼睛，车顶泛黄的污渍和Nico叼着半截香烟的大脸占满了全部视线，“哇，你可算起床了，火爆男孩。”年轻人呻吟着活动了一下酸痛的肌肉，艰难起身，身体就像一台缺乏润滑的锈涩机器，浑身上下每个关节都在咯吱作响。他的拍档自打他睁开眼睛开始寻找衣物就一直冲他没完没了的咂嘴摇头，搅的他心烦意乱，“我听说了你的’恐怖壮举‘，”女孩儿拨弄着自己的卷发，无视Nero紧皱的眉头把燃尽的烟灰弹落进一旁的空罐子里，“我不得不说，小朋友，你可真是太莽了。“Nero翻找外套的手随着她的话语停了下来，Nico又看男孩一眼，眼神里不知道是感慨多一些，还是责怪多一些。

Nero没花多少工夫就从Dante的老熟人那里得到了他安然无恙的消息，就和他的预料一样，这当然在情理当中，却又让男孩从心底里偷偷松了口气。他叔叔是一个足够强大的恶魔，如此单纯的肉体伤害并不能真正威胁他的性命，但Nero还是心怀不安，隐性的焦虑沉甸甸的坠在他的胃里，他急切的想和Dante碰个面，然而稀薄的月光下硕大的霓虹灯招牌黯淡无光，事务所破天荒紧锁的大门让男孩头一次尝到闭门羹的滋味。与负罪感斗争了短短数秒之后，Nero掏出备用钥匙直接溜了进去，偌大的建筑内空无一人，桌面上胡乱摆放的杂志、信件还有委托资料，墙角三三两两尚未来及收拾的空酒瓶，卧室床铺上被揉的皱巴巴的衬衣——一切都维持着一周前房屋主人离开时的样子，屋内的时光仿佛停滞不前。

Dante并没有回来，也没留下什么讯息，他就这样不留痕迹的人间蒸发了。Nero束手无策的抓了抓头发，不安和挫败感几乎要将他淹没。

他漫无目的地在房子里又绕了几圈，最后有些怅然地呆坐进Dante平时爱翘着脚午睡的那把椅子里，双目放空望着办公桌上七零八落的纸片发呆。

 

TBC


End file.
